


Austere Joyfulness

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Series: RyuuSou Week 2k18 [6]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, guitarist!sogo, overprotective big bro Tenn strikes again and it will never ever change, ryuu's b-day to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: With Ryuu’s birthday coming up, Sogo’s present would be something extraordinary.Day 6 Prompt: Music (SFW)For RyuuSou Week 2k18





	Austere Joyfulness

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my day 6 fic for RyuuSou week 2k18. Also, decided to incorporate the fact that Ryuu's b-day is coming soon and that I may or may not write something special on that day.
> 
> Nonetheless, advance happy b-day to the Okinawan big brother figure of TRIGGER!
> 
> I do not own the characters nor the franchise.

Sogo was busy working on the lyrics for another song, a new one to be exact. This time, it wasn’t for the sake of the entertainment industry, the world that he was always accustomed to before the two groups disbanded and the members went on separate ways.

This time, it was just a simple composition that could also be played with his acoustic guitar, a skill he had learned as a way to express himself. After all, Ryuu’s birthday was in a few weeks’ time and he wanted to surprise his husband with it. They had no intention of adopting children yet, but if anything, they would like a son.

The fair-haired male scratched his temple a bit with his pen, staring at the paper with intense concentration. He was just quarterly done with the song, but he hated it when he was hit with the block, being stuck with nothing else to incorporate to convey a message. Because of that, he left his desk, putting down his pen and standing up, approaching the window and sliding the frame open.

Sogo closed his eyes, welcoming the air that was slightly laced with the smell of freshly baked pastries. The bakery nearby was selling a vast selection of French bread, croissants being one of them. He and Ryuu would go there occasionally for the whole wheat bread, accompanied mostly with the homemade strawberry jam and peanut butter which were also sold in the same shop. Whenever Tamaki would like to crash by their apartment, however, Nutella would suffice.

But that kind of stimulus wasn’t enough, so he departed away from the window and opened one of the drawers attached to the desk. Inside the compartment was a small album, laden with several Polaroid pictures. Sogo was the one who voiced out the idea to IDOLiSH7 as a way to preserve memories aside from smartphones, e-mails, calls, and text messages, and frankly, Yamato was mostly against that idea, mainly due to embarrassment. Regardless, it was pushed through, anyway, and TRIGGER and Re:Vale joined in on the fun as well, all before the seven-man group and the rival trio's days came to an end but still keeping in touch even with their new lives.

Sogo turned each page of the album, the images depicting practice sessions, trips that were either business-like or casual and even the food and drinks shared by everyone. But in reality, Sogo had more than just one album, and the wedding album containing the most precious moment for him and Ryuu was hidden inside the closet reserved mostly for clothes. A smile crept up his face at the memories that resounded to his head at the images.

Sometimes, all it took was memories of simple happiness to find inspiration for his song. Nothing too fancy, as long as it was something kept within his heart as moments to treasure forever.

He closed the album and kept it locked inside the drawer once again. Time to continue writing, more so when he had to conjure the tunes as well.

\---

“Everyone, thank you for coming here to celebrate my husband’s birthday today. I have decided to bestow to him a special gift. I composed a new song, just for him.”

The other former members of IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER were gathered together near the sofa, minus Ryuu who was beside Sogo near the makeshift stage in the living room. Re:Vale, still together in the entertainment industry, had joined in because it would be a waste not to witness the moment of their juniors. Momo and Yuki borrowed the stools from the kitchen for themselves to sit on.

“My newest song is entitled… ‘Austere Joyfulness’. I hope you’ll enjoy it.”

And Sogo positioned himself to play the acoustic guitar, the gentle riffs from the strings caressed by nimble fingers setting the atmosphere. The fair-haired singer closed his eyes as he sang the lyrics in tune to the instrument’s melody, inducing an entranced state from Ryuu himself. Iori and Riku, who were sitting on the floor in an Indian-style position, linked their hands together, feeling comfortable with showing off a bit of their affection towards each other. Mitsuki was glad that Nagi stopped talking about Kokona just to listen to the song. And also, Tenn, who had glared silently at Iori and Riku for that little public display, had to be whisked away by Gaku to the garden outside, much to Ryuu’s disappointment of keeping things civil. Some things remained the same after all, even after all those years. That one aside, Ryuu gazed at Sogo with such ethereal affection towards his spouse. After all, it was his courage and kindness that captivated him all those years.

Momo was clinging to Yuki’s arm like a koala not wanting to let go, rubbing his cheek against his husband’s shoulder. Yuki remained silent, but accepted the warmth of such closeness, nonetheless. If it wasn’t for the arm being trapped, it would be wound around Momo’s waist.

As for Yamato, he stood up, fetching a can of beer from the fridge, with Tamaki coming along since he wanted a cup of King Pudding. After that fiasco in which Yamato sneakily consumed a few cups from Tamaki’s prized stash, the blue-haired boy made sure that the bespectacled man wouldn’t do that again under his watch. They both returned after fifteen seconds, continuing to listen to the song.

The song ended with another gentle riff of the fingers on the guitar strings, and there was a round of applause. Ryuu took Sogo’s hand in his, gazing into his face with such tenderness within those golden depths.

“Thanks for the birthday gift, Sogo.”

Sogo was awestruck with such tender words from his beloved. He gave his husband a gentle kiss on the lips. There would be a lot of material gifts to be opened by Ryuu later on, and the huge feast after that.

“You are welcomed, Ryuu,” Sogo whispered as he hugged the other.

The song would remain as the most treasured present that Ryuu would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> The last fic for the RyuuSou week will be out tomorrow. Feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you like this fic.


End file.
